


Not Part Of Her Job

by demoka



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl isn't supposed to be doing this. She is supposed to be on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Part Of Her Job

Barbara knew that this was definitely not in the job description, should Batman ever find out about this and strip her of her self appointed Batgirl title, and then go looking for someone to fill her position. She had just proved to him once and for all that she was a qualified and dependable partner. And now she was squandering it away, by watching two villains getting it on.

Batgirl was meant to be patrolling the night and stopping Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn from robbing unsuspecting jewelry stores and rare plant greenhouses. Batgirl was NOT meant to start breathing heavily in response to watching Ivy taking Harley's face into her hands and just kissing her senseless while pressing her naked body against her completely.

Barbara let out a gasp as Poison Ivy pushed herself away from the clowngirl, only for that harlequin to be engulfed in a mass of thorny vines. They slithered away from Harley after a few seconds, leaving the mostly independent henchwench as naked as the green skinned woman.

"Red! I don't have that many outfits, you know!"

"Oh, I don't know Harley, but regardless, I much prefer seeing you run around in those short shorts and over-sized t-shirts."

"That's 'cause they're more comfortable to wear in your place."

"I think you like to tie up the ends so that I can see your stomach, just begging to be licked and nibbled on."

Batgirl moaned at the same time Harley did as Ivy did just that. Ivy's plants gripped Harley's legs and lifted her up into the air. Ivy nuzzled Harley's smooth skin and slid her hands up her thighs. Batgirl couldn't help but clench her insides in sympathy as Ivy's hand trailed around the apex of Harley's thighs. Harley thrust her hips forward, moaning needily as Ivy skimmed a touch of her clit.

"Hey Batgirl, what's so interesting?"

Barbara flicked her head behind her shoulder. Robin was standing on the opposite building.

"N...Nothing. Come on, time to return to the Bat Cave."

"Yeah, I didn't get much action either."

Batgirl was glad for her mask, the night and for the cool chill of the wind. All three would work in her favour to hide her blush from Robin.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
